Robocop vs Terminator
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Season 1-Episode 6: In this Deadliest Warrior season finale match, Robocop, will face off against Terminator. Who will be, the Deadliest Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

**This is T-800 version of the Terminator.**

Robocop: The greatest defense against crime.

Terminator: The ultimate cybernetc assasin from the future.

Who Is Deadliest?

To find out, our crew and horror experts will test some of cinema's most psychotic weapons. We'll see what happens, when two warriors, go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It will be a battle to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior.

In the fight club, we are preparing a battle between two cybernetic warriors. Robocop, a cop who died and was brought back as a robot cop, meant to be the ultimate crime fighting machine; and Terminator T-800. To find out who is deadliest, we will be bringing in experts.

Scientist, Geoff Desmoulin, will collect the injury data.

Geoff: I will be able to tell you from measurements whether or not a blow would fracture a skull or break a rib.

E.R. physician, Armand Dorian, will analyze the injuries each fighter delivers.

Armand: Some of the weapons today look like they can do some major damage. I can't wait to see what kind of punishment they can deliver.

Computer whiz, Max Geiger, will record the results of the weapons tests, and input them into a simulator, developed by Slitherine Studios.

Max: This battle is a long awaited fight. It is a duel between two powerful cybernetic warriors. The Terminator is a futuristic assasin robot. And Robocop, the ultimate crime fighter. I can't wait to start these tests.

The computer will then process the information to determine the victor in a true to life fight between Buffy and Ash to determine who is the Deadliest Warrior?

Our experts are greeted by the team representing our competitors.

Arnold Schwarzenegger returns to Deadliest Warrior to represent the Terminator.

Arnold: The Terminator unstoppable. When he is given a mission, he will do whatever it takes to complete it.

Also here to represent the Terminator James Cameron.

James: When i first created the Terminator, he was meant to be the ultimate cybernetic warrior. And he still is.

When the first Terminator movie came out, audiences were introduced to Terminator, a robotic assasin sent from the future to kill Sarah Connor. In the next film he was actually sent to protect John Connor from another Terminator. In the third film, the same thing happened. He is usually depicted as an emotionless machine, bent on achieving it's one goal.

However, our other team is just as enthusiastic that their warrior will win.

The Robocop team is comprised of Joel Kinnaman, who will be playing Robocop in the 2014 remake, and Samuel L. Jackson, who will also be in the remake.

Joel: There is no way Robocop is losing this. He stands for good, while the Terminator is evil, unless reprogramed.

Samuel: Agreed, Robocop has this one in the bag.

Robocop was once Alex Murphy. However, he was brutally murdered. Scientits then brought him back to life as a cybernetic policeman, who's mission is to battle crime. He has starred in three films, with a remake coming in 2014.

Our weapons have a diverse weaponry that they bring with them.

Robocop has: Auto-9, Weapon Arm (9 mm Calico M960, Missile Launcher, Flamethrower), Cobra Assault Cannon, Ordnance, Terminal Strip, Mini-gun/Cannon, and Flightpack/Recharging Station.

Terminator brings: AMT Hardballer .45 Longside, Handheld GE M134 Mini-gun, Spas-12 Shotgun, Armalite AR-18 Assault Rifle, and M79 Grenade Launcher.

The first weapons we will be testing are the long range weapons.

Robocop comes in with the Cobra Assault Cannon. The Cobra Assault Cannon used in Robocop could fire explosive rounds equivalent to that of a grenade launcher and is based on the Barrett M82A1 anti-materiel rifle.

Samuel: This is a very powerful weapon. Not only does it have long range, put it has deadly power.

Max: Well we have a gel torso waiting outside.

Samuel: Alright, let's do this.

Sam will wield this weapon, with the target being a gel torso.

Armand: By now, we have realised that a gel torso is not the best way to represent our two contestants. However, we will be able to adjust this after each test, by adding what would happen if the target had been made of the same materials as the fighter being tested on.

Geoff: Ok are you ready Sam?

Sam: Ready.

Max: In 3...2...1...fire!

Sam pulls the trigger, and the Cobra Assault Cannon fires. When it makes contact with the torso, is blows it up into flying pieces of flesh.

Max: Wooaaah!

Geoff: What the hell was that?

Sam: That was awesomeness.

Geoff: Can't argue with that.

Armand: Man, there is still some flesh raining down.

Max: Their is no denying it, this weapon is indeed.

The other team is then shown the results of the weapon test.

Arnold: I will admit, that is a deadly tool.

James: If you had been using it against a normal human being. If that had been the Terminator, wouldn't have done much. He'd just shrugg it off.

Joel: Or it would knock him on his ass.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior, Terminator brings out his own long range weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

On Deadliest Warrior, the Robocop team tested their Cobra Assault Cannon, decimating the gel torso.

Now, Terminator must bring out their own long ranged weapon. The Armalite AR-18 Assault Rifle, an automatic weapon that can decimate an opponent from a distance.

Arnold: Well, this is our weapon, the Ar-18. We hope to prove to you and the other team that this weapon is better than their weapon.

Geoff: We have another test outside. We have another gel torso set up and ready to go.

Arnold: Alright, let's do it.

Arnold will wield this weapon.

Armand: Are you ready Arnold?

Arnold: I am ready.

Max: In 3...2...1...fire.

Arnold takes aim, waiting to get a good shot. He then pulls the trigger, causing the bullet to fly. The bullet pierced the skull.

Geoff: Nice shot.

Arnold: Thank you.

Geoff: Your shot flew into the skull, killing the brain.

Armand: Well, we still have one more test. Now we have to see what it can do full auto.

Anotheer test is set up.

Max: Ok, ready Arnold?

Arnold: I am ready.

Armand: In 3...2...1...go.

Arnold pulls the trigger, and the bullets fly, tearing the target to bits.

Geoff: And stop.

The team then goes to see the target.

Armand: Well, you definetly killed him. The butllets literally tore through him. He is very very dead.

The other team is then shown the results.

Sam: Please, ours actually caused the target to blow up.

James: Well, what happens when you miss, and our gun starts tearing you to bits.

Joel: Not happening.

At this time, the experts are debating which one is better.

Max: I think we can agree that it goes to the Cobra Assault Cannon.

Geoff: Agreed. Edge Cobra Assault Cannon.

The edge goes to the Cobra Assault Cannon.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior, our teams bring out their mid ranged weaponry.


	3. Chapter 3

On Deadliest Warrior, our teams tested their long ranged weapons. In the end Robocop ended with the edge.

Now both teams are ready to unleash their mid range weaponry.

Terminator comes with, the Spas-12.

Arnold: This weapon is capable of tearing it's targets to pieces with its 12 gauge rounds.

Geoff: Well it sure is an impressive tool, but we still have to test it to test it's lethality.

Max: We have a scenario waiting for you outside.

James: Ok let's do this.

Armand: As you can see, we have several targets out here that you are going to 'Terminate.'

James: I'm ready when you are.

Max: Alright let's all stand back.

James will test this weapon on the targets. He will open the door, take out the three people inside the first room, and then get to his main target, who is in the back room.

Geoff: James are you ready?

James: I'm ready.

Max: In 3...2...1...open fire.

James kicked open the door and hip fired the weapon, knocking down one of the targets with tremendous force. He spun around and fired off another round, and then another, taking down the other two. He then walked on into the last room and blew the head off of the last remaining target of the group. James stared at the carnage, and then walked out of the simulation.

Armand: Nice job.

Geoff: Yeah, from what it looked like you had a lot of fun.

James: It felt good to be the terminator for once.

Max: Well let's see what you did.

Geoff: Well all targets are dead, especially the last one seeing how he no longer has a head.

James: Well that was the objective.

The other team is then shown the results, but their confidence does not waver.

Sam: We can do twice as much damage with our weapon.

James: I'd like to see you try.

Joel: That can be arranged.

The other team has a weapon of their own that they believe will trump the Spas-12. Enter, the weapon arm. It has the combined weapons of 9 mm Calico M960, Missile Launcher, and a Flamethrower.

Joel will test the weapon arm.

Armand: Ok, we have three targets ready for you to destroy. We don't have an actual weapon arm, but we do have all three tools as a separate weapon.

Geoff: You will test these weapons on each targets consecutively.

Joel: Ok, let's go.

Back on the field, our experts are ready.

Max: Are you ready Jose?

Joel: Ready.

Max: Ok. In 3...2...1...go!

Joel grabs the 9 mm and opens fire on one of the targets, tearing it to shreds with flesh flying.

Max: Ok, c'mon get to the next one!

Joel ran to the next weapon, the grenade launcher. He picked up and took aim. He fired, and the shot soared, hitting the gel torso, and blowing it up, with pieces being found as far as 500 feet away.

Geoff: YEAH, c'mon just one more.

Joel ran and grabbed the flamethrower, and quickly burned down the remaining targets.

Armand: And stop.

Geoff: Man, you did some serious damage. All of the targets are decimate.

Joel: Let's see the Terminator do that.

The other team is then shown the results.

James: It is an impressive weapon, but we won't be standing still.

Arnold: We have a full arsenal that we still haven't tested.

Joel: You bring your arsenal, cause all we need is just one arm.

Meanwhile, the experts seem to all agree on which weapon is the better death dealer.

Max: Ok everyone, say it with me...edge weapon arm.

Armand: Definitely.

Geoff: Edge weapon arm.

The edge for midrange weaponry goes to the weapon arm.

Up next, our teams bring out their short range weapons, who will be the deadliest warrior?


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, the teams tested their respective midrange weapons Now, they will be testing their short range fire weaponry.

The Robocop team will bring with them, the Auto-9, Robocop's signature weapon.

Sam: This is the Auto-9, Robocop's primary weapon. It has many different functions including, standard rounds, armor piercing, and non lethal rounds.

Max: Alright, sounds good.

Sam will be testing this weapon car with three criminals on the inside.

Geoff: Ok, are you ready?

Sam: Hell yeah I'm ready.

Armand: Ok, first shots will be the standard rounds. In 3...2...1...go.

Sam fires into the windshield from 20 feet away, and the bullets fly into the torso's.

Max: Ok now switch to the armor piercing.

Sam switches, and now fires from the side. The bullets go through the armor plated vehicle.

Armand: And stop.

Geoff: Well, the last target is quite dead.

Armand: Ok, the first target actually makes it out, not having received many wounds. The second however is going to die, but slowly. The last one, got his head taken off by the armor piercing bullet.

Sam: Well that's just how I roll.

The experts then show the other team the results of the weapon test.

James: Impressive, but I won't be enough to take down the Terminator.

Sam: Robocop has more than just this in his arsenal of weaponry.

Arnold: So does the Terminator, many will turn him into a scrap pile.

Joel: Go ahead, prove us wrong.

The Auto 9 is indeed an impressive short range weapon. However, our Terminator team has there own side arm ready for battle.

The AMT Hardballer .45 Longside. A variation of the M1911, it is a formidable handgun.

Arnold: This is the .45 Longside. It holds 8 rounds, and is a powerful tool.

Max: ok, we have a test ready outside. There will be three targets in a car, just like the last test. It is your job to terminate them.

Arnold: Alright let`s do this.

Arnold will be wielding the weapon.

Geoff: Arnold are you ready?

Arnold: I am ready.

Max: Alright. In 3...2...1...go.

Arnold began firing. He shot the first target three times . He then shot the second in the head. The last one was taken apart by four shots.

Geoff: And stop.

Armand: Well, your first two shots in the first target incapacitated him, and the third one grazed him. All together, this guy is dead. Now coming to the second target, he is dead instantly with this shot to the head. And the last target is dead with the last shot to the heart. Over all, this gun has one instant kill, one slow death, and another that will take just five seconds or so.

Arnold: This proves this gun is effective.

The other team is then shown the results of the weapon tests.

Joel: You've got to be kidding me, this gun is nothing compared to ours.

James: Looks pretty good to me.

Sam: C'mon, ours has armor piercing.

Arnold: Yeah, but the standard rounds only killed one target.

Joel: Well sorry, but I still don't see how this gun can top ours.

Meanwhile the experts seem to be debating which gun is better.

Max: I can't tell which one wins. The Longside killed each of its targets, but they did take time, except for the second one.

Armand: And the Auto-9's standard rounds only took out one.

Geoff: But the armor piercing is overkill.

Max: Guy's, I think it is a tie.

Geoff: Sounds good.

Armand: Agreed.

For short range, it is a tie for the edge, between the AMT, and the Auto-9.

Next up, we test special weapons. Who will bring in the edge for the final tests? Find out next on Deadliest Warrior.


	5. Chapter 5

On Deadliest Warrior, both our teams just tested their short range weaponry, with it turning into a tie.

Now, our teams ready for the final test, with special weapons.

Robocop team brings, the ordnance. An explosive device that can be triggered by Robocop. And the terminal strip, a large spike that can be used for stabbing. The first one that will be tested is the ordnance, with Sam testing it.

Max: Ok, so we have a test set up. We have a two shock patches, if the green one is tripped, he is incapacitated. If the purple one trips, he is dead from the shockwave.

Joel: Ok. Let's get this over with.

Joel will be given the Auto-9, since that is what triggers the device.

Armand: Ok, James are you ready?

Joel: Ready.

Geoff: In 3...2...1...go.

Joel pulls the trigger, and the gel torso is enveloped by a large explosion. When the dust settles, pieces of the target are lying all over the ground.

Geoff: Holy sh**, that was awesome.

Armand: Not only are both shock patches tripped, but the target has been blown to pieces.

The other team is then shown the results.

James: Nice, but I don't see how that's going to hurt The Terminator.

Arnold: The Terminator recieves this damage all the time and is unaffected.

Sam: Well we still have anotehr weapon to test.

Enter the Terminal Strip. It will be wileded by Sam. The target will be a gel torso.

Geoff: Are you ready Sam?

Sam: Ready.

Max: In 3...2...1...go.

Sam buries the knife deep into the gel torso. He stabbs again and again. Then he stabs one last time.

Armand: And stop. Ok let's see. You stabbed through the ribs, and into the heart, that is a kill. And finally you lodged the spike into his head, which is also a kill.

Sam: I only try my best.

The other team is sees the results, but shrug it off.

James: So you are coming at us with a spike?

Arnold: Seems pretty useless.

Joel: We'll see how useless it is when it is lodged into the Terminator's face.

Arnold: There is no way you will be able to beat us with that.

James: We have two special weapons of our own.

The Terminator brings with him, the Handheld GE M134 Mini-gun, and the M79 Grenade Launcher on two gel torso's, who are also wearing shock patches.

James will test the M79.

Max: James, are you ready?

James: Ready.

Geoff: In 3...2...1...fire!

James shoots, and when the projectile hits home, it utterly destroys the targets.

Armand: Stop.

Max: Damn, that was brutal. Both shock patches are tripped, and both targets are dead.

The other team is then shown the results.

Joel: Yeah, like the Terminator, Robocop has survived explosives before.

Arnold: Really? I don't think he will be able to take several hits form this. Plus, we have yet to unleash our final weapon.

The Terminator brings in their Mini-gun, capable of shredding a target to pieces. Five gel torso's have been set up, and Arnold will be using this weapon.

Armand: Are you ready Arnold?

Arnold: I am ready.

Armand: In 3...2...1...open fire!

Arnold opens fire, and the bullets fly. The targets are then quickly reduced to mince meat.

Geoff: And stop.

Armand: Ok, well...I don't know what to say. Rember the Tommy gun, well that has nothing on the Mini-gun. This is a bloodbath.

Arnold: Thank you.

The Robocop team is the shown the results.

Sam: Impressive, but I think that Robocop has survived worse.

Arnold: Bring it, we will take down your cyborg cop easily.

While the teams argue, our experts all agree on who has the edge.

Max: Edge The Terminator?

Geoff: Edge The Terminator.

Armand: I agree.

The edge for special weapons goes to The Terminator.

But before everything is said and done, we still have to look at the x-factors.

The Terminator has one goal and one goal only. He will do anything to achieve this goal.

Robocop does not have a one track mind. He is capable of having several objectives.

And now with the test results complete, and the data put in, and data of the metals that make up The Terminator and Robocop are put in as well, Max will put them into the simulator.

Up next, the season finale battle between The Terminator and Robocop. Who will be the Deadliest Warriror?


	6. Season Finale Battle

Max: The results are in; it's now time to find out who is the deadliest Warrior.

(Max clicks one of the buttons on the keyboard)

(Scenario: The Terminator has been sent back in time to defend John Connors once again. He grabbed the clothes he gets in every film from a bar, and then goes to city hall. There in the building is a man who is a threat to John Connors. However, the ensuing shooting attracts the police's attention. Robocop is sent in to deal with the problem.)

Robocop drove up to the building, and parked. There were police men everywhere. He looked up at the building. One thing he noticed immediately was the target who was staring down at him from the building, and holding a Mini-gun.

"Sir, you are under arrest. Drop your weapon and come down," he ordered from the parking lot. He was met with a monotone response.

"Fuck you, asshole."

Terminator opened fire on all the buildings bellow. Cars burst into flames and exploded. Police officers fell from the rain of bullets. Robocop then knew that deadly force was necessary. He took out his Auto-9 and shot Terminator. The bullets hit the side of his face, but they had no effect, save for a chip or two, revealing a shiny wound. Robocop noticed this.

"Armor piercing rounds." He switched the rounds of his Auto-9, and then began making his way into the building.

Once he reached the correct floor, he looked down the hall, only to be shot at by Terminator. The mini-gun churned, sending bullets by the hundreds. Robocop quickly took cover behind the corner. He looked around the corner, but was shot at by the metal assassin. Robocop turned once more and fired the armor piercing rounds, and this time the bullets had more effect. But still the Terminator stood his ground. The Terminator's mini-gun fired, and this time the full force of the bullets hit Robocop and knocked him down. The Terminator walked over to Robocop, and aimed the mini-gun at Robocop's head.

Suddenly, Robocop raised his weapon arm and fired the grenade launcher. The following explosion ruptured the building, and it sent Terminator flying.

Eventually Robocop got back up and looked to see where Terminator had gone. He walked down the hallway turned a corner.

The Terminator's arm broke through a wall and wrapped around Robocop's neck. The T-800 pulled him through the wall and flipped him over. Robocop landed hard onto the burning floor. T-800 grabbed him again and punched him in the face. Robocop responded by shoving Terminator off of him. He then got back up just in time to dodge a swing from the Terminator. Robocop connected with a swing that knocked Terminator to the ground.

The robot reached behind him and brought up his Spas-12 and shot Robocop, knocking him back. The Terminator fired again, and again, and Robocop kept faltering. The cybernetic killer pulled the trigger again, and the gun clicked. He looked down and realized it was out of ammo.

He looked back up just in time to see the Auto-9 fired an armor piercing round into his chest, knocking him back this time by the force.

Terminator however would not go down so easily. This time he grabbed his grenade launcher and fired, and this time the building could no longer hold together.

The building crumbled, and the two robotic combatants were buried underneath the rubble.

The crowd stared in wonder.

T-800's hand rose from the debris, and was followed by the rest of his body. He looked at the crowd. Then he looked at the semi.

He made his way over to it and climbed in. Luckily the key was in it.

At the same time, Robocop was making his way out of the building remains.

"Stop and come quietly."

T-800 made no response and began driving off. Robocop refused to lose him. He got into his car, and drove after the runaway criminal.

Terminator weaved through the cars. As he drove he saw that Robocop was following him. He grabbed his AMT and fired at the vehicle. Robocop swerved, trying to avoid the gun fire. He grabbed his weapon arm and opened fire with his machine gun. The bullets rained from both robots, however neither were achieving any progress.

Terminator looked back to the road and drove up off on an exit, and Robocop drove right past him. However Robocop quickly turned and entered a bridge. He then drove off the rails and landed behind Terminator.

The assassin from the future grabbed his rifle and opened fire. Robocop's car lost control as the tires popped. Robocop's car suddenly flipped over and spun on its sides. When it came to a stop, it was upside down.

The Terminator stopped the semi and grabbed his grenade launcher. He then fired, and the car exploded. The Terminator then drove off.

Robocop broke through the roof of his car, flying with his flight pack. grabbed his Cobra Assault Cannon and aimed. He then fired, and the semi lit up in fire, and exploded. The semi swerved and rolled and the Terminator was flung from his seat. When he got back up, the semi ran into him, and was the semi and T-800 crashed into a working facility, and exploded. Robocop then dropped a ordnance onto the semi and triggered it, making another explosion.

Robocop then flew down next to the wreckage.

The Terminator's silver arm ripped through and grabbed Robocop. He shoved him into the facility, and the two continued to battle.

Robocop lit Terminator on fire, but it had no affect. Terminator grabbed his assault rifle and rained bullets into Robocop. The policeman stumbled back, that is until the rifle clicked. Terminator threw the rifle to the ground, and it broke from the force of the impact. He then grabbed his reloaded shot gun. However at this time Robocop grabbed his armor piercing rounds Auto-9 and opened fire on Terminator. In the burning building Terminator fell back.

Terminator responded in kind by firing off the Spas-12, and Robocop fell back. The two then traded blows with each other's guns. But when both weapons clicked, they put them away. The two clashed, and Robocop grabbed Terminator's throat and pushed into the wall, and both fell through.

Both got up, and Robocop activated his Terminal Strip. He rammed it into Terminator's shoulder.

"You have the right to remain silent," said Robocop. He lifted his weapon arm to Terminator's face.

Terminator lifted the grenade launcher to Robocop's face.

"You are TERMINATED." He pulled the trigger, and so did Robocop.

The explosion engulfed both fighters, and the working facility blew up.

After a while, a hand broke the surface of the rubble.

The figure walked over to his opponent and stared at the robot.

"Hasta La Vista baby," said the Terminator.

WINNER: TERMINATOR

Max: The Terminator won 511 times compared to Robocop's 489. This is one of the closest matches to date. This is do to Terminator's durability, and Robocop is still somewhat human, meaning he has some human weaknesses.

**Robocop**

**Terminal Strip: 4**

**Weapon Arm: 247**

**Auto-9: 102**

**Cobra Assault Cannon: 130**

**Ordnance: 6**

**Terminator**

**AMT Hardballer .45 Longside: 15**

**Handheld GE M134 Mini-gun: 210**

**M79 Grenade Launcher: 231**

**Armalite AR-18 Assault Rifle: 53**

**Spas-12 Shotgun: 2**

James: As I have said, Terminator will take out anyone that get's in his way.

Sam: I'm tired of these motherf*&^%# Terminator's, on this motherf*&$%# show! I'm just kidding. But to me, Robocop will always be the best.

Joel: I really though Robocop would win. But hey, we won in the comics.

Arnold: I had no doubt Terminator would win. He is the Terminator.


	7. Next Time On Deadliest Warrior

Season 1 is FINALLY done! Season 2 shall begin during the December Holiday season.

It will be a Back For Blood, followed by the first TRUE episode of the second season, Alice vs. Selene.


End file.
